This invention relates to electrical circuit interconnections, and more particularly to connector arrangements of the type useful with electronic circuit components of the semiconductor type.
Integrated circuitry developments require circuit interconnection configurations of greater density, as well as circuit path configurations that control impedance and resistive effects which may alter circuit performance. Conventionally employed methods of interconnecting electrical or electronic circuit components have included the "pin-and-socket" type and the so-called "zero force insertion" type in which a circuit card may be inserted when cooperating contacts are in an open position, and the contacts are then cammed to a closed position. These and other techniques have required substantial space or generally have a tendency to utilize complex arrangements and complicated manufacturing procedures. Additionally, certain types of commercially employed connectors cannot be easily matched in impedance to the circuit cards being connected, thus causing reflections which degrade signal quality. Such problems are particularly acute when connectors are used with newer generation semiconductors which have high switching speeds (100-500 picosecond rise time), low switching energy and signal swings in the microvolts range, the resulting disadvantages including poor signal quality caused by high crosstalk, rise time degradation, and reflections due to impedance mismatch.